ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf/Leafington Amy
The Queen of Leafonium. Physical Description: Unknown About/History: The Leaf Queen is the Queen of Leafonium , wife to King Evee , and mother to Prince TJ and Prince Phillip. Gallery: Leaf Amy and Leafington Amy (Leaf Queen).png|Edit line from the Leaf Queen official sprite Designing: Queen Amy had many different designs before the final one was decided, originally Amy drew her own designs that had a slight elvish like appearance, but Charlie was using several games to help make her own designs. At first Charlie used Ascension couple creator by Rinmaru Games, she started off with using the female human options, as that was the only choice at the time, and created a summer/spring, autumn and winter outfit. Amy herself wasn't fund of the idea of having stomach shown, so designed her own outfit using the game, which later became known as the mourning outfit, using that outfit, Charlie then made a warrior outfit, but could think of no reason to use those outfits at the time. Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen)-human-Ascension couple creator.png|Ascension couple creator human design Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen).png|Design based on Ascension couple creator human A few months later Charlie decided to use those outfits, and so started drawing out the sprites making edits where needed. And that became the official outfits. Later, still using Ascension couple creator, Charlie then made a moon elf version of the Leaf Queen, and following some of Amy's requests, made the outfits different, this time adding markings plus splitting up the spring and summer outfits. She then used the new version to edit the official sprite adding more detail. Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen)-Moon elf-Ascension couple creator.png|Ascension couple creator Moon Elf design Old design.png|Edited to contain some designs from Ascension couple creator Moon elf Leaf Amy-Lord of the Rings and Hobbit.png|Old LOTR version Leaf Amy.png|New LOTR style Even later on Charlie found Fairy Tale Scene Maker, she then tried to design the Leaf Queen on that, which seemed somewhat better, but she didn't like it all that much. More time pasted, and Charlie plus Amy started using several different games, then Charlie turned her attention to the LOTR Scene maker and decided to make a version of the Leaf Queen that way. Amy approved of the new version, and so the design stayed. Charlie then started to work on a new version of the Leaf Queen sprite, the scale was smaller, but at least it was being pixeled. Looking at the picture she got Amy to take of herself, Charlie started trying to sprite that hairstyle, although it had no real use, it was a start. She edited more and more, until she was happy with it, but she still needed to make the crown. Rather than going with a crown made from leaves, Charlie went with more of an elvish like style, she looked at crowns from LOTR and started using that as a design. Then using the LOTR Scene maker again, she edited the designs once more, which was agreed to be the new style for the Leaf Queen. Category:Characters